the animated series of Spiderwoman the future of their daughters
by GlraxaystarfireKatnissbluerose
Summary: In The City Of New York A Hero Raise To Save His Forgotten Marriage And Child From The Devils Threat Time And Space, I The Future Where Mary Jane Watson- Parkers Is Depended On Making Twisted Choices To Divorced Her Husband To Safe The Ones She love's From Kingdom Sliver War And Despairs. Since She Miss Understood That Her Daughters Where Taken After Child Birth Because Mephisto M


the animated series of Spider-woman the future of their daughters

* * *

Author Summary Recap's : In The City Of New York A Hero Raise To Save His Forgotten Marriage And Child From The Demon Mephisto Threat Time And Space, Where The Future of Mary Jane Watson Parkers Is Depended On Making Twisted Choices To Divorced Her Husband To Safe The Ones She love's From Kingdom Sliver War And Despairs. Since She Miss Understood That Her Daughters Where Taken After Child Birth Because Made Them Forget. Can The Future Be Rewritten To Where Peter Benjamin Parker's Won't Lose His New Family And Aunt And Uncle Find Out .

Disclaimer : I For the recorder like to think Walt Disney for the first animated series of Spider-man in 1993 but I Also want to reaffirm the Marvel comic books series back to the originals glorious day when everyone wasn't fighting over the dam Director cuts copy.

I also don't own anything from the Spider-man comic book series so don't ask for it because this is the new Spider women Twilight series copy of the original story novels and Just to make sure you're listening to me I would like it if you could give this story 2000 review for the start out with Chapters think you!

* * *

Chapter One: the forgotten daughters of Mary Jane Watson and peter parkers

* * *

Well the world wasn't lying went it said with great power become greater responsible as my father Peter Benjamin Parker became the greatest warrior heroes of our time, to which I still remember a time when villain would have to-be killed. in which my parents our involve with the newspaper reporters and new york police departments in seeking power and justice with local crime fight community as superhero and secret agents to protect our friends and family on the town street's of new york city. Even if it mean loosing their friends and families in the long run as the next assholes try to claimant's rape and suicides over drugs and alcohol abuse on the street of New York .

but that a whole new low for the villain's people's who like massing with Spider-man wife aka Mary Jane Parker, when my father decided to threaten death for most of those idols with those big name company's that use science and technology for personal game, in mutational experiment on themselves to try to take over the world and the entire universe with powerful fist's.

They still won't leave my parents alone ever sense's the war's was on to the city levels by Wilson Fisk King pin powerful allies in the villains nation of Manhattan. The people's of this city is running scare of being murder if they'd don't pay their debt to the high Better's, sense sectary officers want pay for the protection money to support theirs family.

The houses on the other-side of old Washington's bridge is being break-in to buy tugs and doubt gangs that isn't worth my father's time, why hello's everyone's my name is Mayday Anna Parker aka May for short. and this is my little sister April Maria Parker we are just get ready for preschool, since were only four to six-year-old in early February's. you see when I was kidnap at one month after birth because my parents thought I was still-born since I was not breathing normally for week old girl

my parent decided to have the doctors hook me up to IV Machine Since I wasn't get much oxygen in my heart and lungs then they start to check my vocals sign's and vitals since I was very much weakling at the knee, and needed to get nurture into my stomach they decide to give me feeding tube and breathing tube in ICU. As my parents watch over me through a glass window in hope I would stay alive for the night my father was call out on crime run by locals police to take out green goblin.

meanwhile the doctor call my mother in for another recovery test to which they our searching for sign of distress and possibly redness after pregnancy, when they discover twin embryos forming on to the second and third ovaries,to which they could see from the nukes eyes. the doctor were over joy with the news of see mild-triplets birth in their hospital in one's year.

meanwhile when an non-offend of nurse walk into the nursery to kidnap me for Norman Osborn Stupid cloning machines Experiment's, to which the hospital kidnaping alarm goes off as she make a grab torn me as she run before my mother could even reach my hospital cribs. since we where already out the door still running from the nurse and cops who try shooting had her to get me back. but they have miss their target as she climb up the fire escaping


End file.
